


Fanart for Set Lips to Skin

by Paperdollgirl



Category: Set Lips to Skin
Genre: Age Difference, Daddy Kink, F/M, Fanart, Older Man/Younger Woman, Pseudo-Incest, Stepfather/Stepdaughter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:40:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22828825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paperdollgirl/pseuds/Paperdollgirl
Summary: After reading Set Lips to Skin by lovestuck I could not help myself and had to create a matching fanart. The whole time reading I kept seeing Henry and Freya as Tom and Sofie, it was literaly like a movie playing in my head. Thank you lovestuck!
Relationships: Stepfather/Stepdaughter
Comments: 12
Kudos: 18





	Fanart for Set Lips to Skin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/paperdollgirl/1268912/46625/46625_original.png)

Henry Cavill as Tom / Freya Allan as Sofie


End file.
